Not That Easy
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Semuanya tidaklah mudah bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang dokter anak berusia 27 tahun yang ternyata tidak bisa menangani anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menangani anaknya yang tidak bisa diam kecuali bila ibunya ada di sisinya? Ichigo berharap Rukia ada di sisinya!


**Hai ****_minna_**** Izumi kembali! **(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

Setelah sekian lama mangkir dari dunia fic, apa masih ada yang ingat dengan Izumi Kagawa? Penulis fic amatiran ini? Hehe *pede. Fic ini adalah fic keempat Izumi sekaligus fic _oneshoot _ketiga punya Izumi.

Maaf bikin penuh daftar fic IchiRuki, tapi sungguh... kalo gak baca gak apa-apa kooook ^_^

* * *

**Summary:**

Semuanya tidaklah mudah bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang dokter anak berusia 27 tahun yang ternyata tidak bisa menangani anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menangani anaknya yang tidak bisa diam kecuali bila ibunya ada di sisinya? Ichigo berharap Rukia ada di sisinya….

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Tite Kubo-****_sama_****,** Butuh berapa banyak uang sih biar Izumi bisa beli Hak Cipta Bleach? *kalo dibeli Izumi yang ada malah Bleach gak laku… #Dung! Getok Izumi!

**Pairing :** sudah dijelaskan di atas, ditambah beberapa pemain sebagai pemeran pembantu… Izumi berharap pemeran pembantu ini bisa bantu Izumi bersih-bersih rumah *loh?

**Genre :** Gado-gado, seperti biasanya

**Rated : **Para _reader _bisa menyarankan apa rated yang cocok untuk fic Izumi kali ini. Apakah T+ ? apa T ? sejujurnya… Izumi bingung!

Ow, fic Izumi kali ini masih OOC, dan... masih ber-typo(s), hmm... sekali lagi... _gomen_ yaaa!

**WARNING!**

**Karena ini adalah karya amatiran yang gak jelas dan sedikit humor yang garing bahkan ending yang berantakan, kalo gak berkenan baca langsung aja ****_close tab_****-nya.**

Kejadian ini diambil setelah melawan X-Cution. Um… anggap saja para Stren Ritter tidak pernah terjadi, khusus di fic buatan Izumi ini. (ups… maaf ya buat para penggemar _Quincy_)

_Okay, that's enough..._

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**NOT THAT EASY**

**(A Fic dedication for Kuchiki Rukia, my favorite chara! ^^)**

"_Otou-chan_, aku ingin bertemu dengan _Okaa-chan_! Aku rindu padanya! _Otou-chan_… ayo kita buat _Okaa-chan _kembali…."

Pria berusia 26 tahun itu menutup kedua telinganya. Aaaargh! Kalau saja rengekan itu adalah suara alaram jam wekernya, ia pasti sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah, atau membantingnya agar tidak berbunyi lagi, tapi Tuhan…! Ini adalah suara Ichiru! Puteranya! Ditambah lagi tangan mungilnya yang tanpa henti menggoyang-goyangkan kaki ayahnya, atau kadang memukul-mukulnya, seakan dengan melakukan hal itu, maka ibunya akan kembali. Yang benar saja!

"Ayolah Ichiru… berhentilah merengek… kau bisa mengguncangkan langit bila kau terus merengek seperti itu," dan pria itu sudah tidak tahan dengan rengekan puteranya, ia angkat puteranya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, di atas tempat tidur, dan mendekapnya, sedangkan Ichiru, bocah berusia 5 tahun yang menduplikat dirinya itu masih menggosok matanya yang berair.

"Biar saja! Kalau langit berguncang dan _Okaa-chan _bisa kembali, aku akan terus melakukannya," rengeknya lagi, keras kepala.

Astaga! Pria itu benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara mendiamkan anak semata wayangnya ini. Kalau saja orang lain melihatnya, pasti mereka sudah berkomentar, _'Apa? Seorang dokter anak tidak bisa mendiamkan anaknya sendiri?' _Pria itu hanya mendengus kesal. Ini Kurosaki Ichiru! Anak ini berbeda, dan hanya ibunya yang bisa membuat anak ini patuh seperti anak manis pada umumnya! Sikap berbeda, kan? Masalahnya… ibunya tidak ada di sini! Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar anaknya berhenti merengek dan kembali bersikap manis? Tuhan! Sepertinya ini memang tidak mudah baginya.

"Berulah lagi, Ichigo?"

"_Oyaji_?" Ichigo menatap sosok ayahnya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum dan menyila tangannya, kemudian ia beralih menatap Ichiru yang tak berhenti merengek, "A-ah," jawab Ichigo singkat, "Bisakah _Oyaji _menjaga Ichiru hari ini? Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bertugas," ujar Ichigo lemah.

Seketika, tangisan dan rengekan Ichiru menjadi lebih keras, "_Otou-chan _jahat! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan _Okaa-chan_!"

Sinar mata Ichigo meredup menatap puteranya, ia sedih melihat anaknya terus merengek seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tida bisa menghentikannya. Terkadang, kedua adik kembarnya akan membantu mendiamkan Ichiru, namun saat ini, kedua adik kembarnya tengah belajar di luar kota, dan ayahnya dengan senang hati akan menggantikan posisi itu.

Kurosaki Isshin berjalan mendekat, berjongkok hingga sejajar dengan Ichiru, tidak peduli bila ia duduk di lantai sedangkan anak dan cucunya ada di atas tempat tidur. Ichigo melihat mata violet anaknya yang basah sedikit terbuka, menatap sendu kakeknya.

"_Ojii-chan_…." panggilnya sesenggukan.

Kurosaki Isshin mengusap pelan kepala Ichiru, tersenyum menatapnya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan cucu kesayanganku terus menangis dan merengek seperti ini? Ayo! Ikut _Ojii-san, _jagoan!"

"Ke tempat _Okaa-chan_?"

Kurosaki Isshin tersenyum lemah, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menatapnya sedih. Jujur saja, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar puteranya terus bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Tidak, _nak_. Ayo jalan-jalan, dan biarkan _Otou-chan_-mu bekerja hari ini."

"Aku mau ke tempat _Okaa-chan_!" menangis lagi, bahkan lebih keras.

Kedua pria itu hanya menarik napas panjang, benar-benar tidak mudah!

**^NOT THAT EASY^**

_Beep_

"Apa-apaan Urahara-_san _ini? Menelpon di saat aku sedang bertugas?"

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu menutup ponselnya dengan geram, menyimpannya kembali ke balik _shihakushou_-nya. Padahal keadaan masih genting, bahkan _zanpakutou_-nya yang berubah menjadi _shikai _masih ada di genggaman tangan kananya.

"_Baka-_Ichigo! Apa ia masih tidak bisa menangani Ichiru sendirian?" geramnya, dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk memukul kepala oranye suaminya saat ia tiba di Karakura. "Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_! Ada makhluk dengan kekuatan yang menyerupai _espada_ muncul di sebelah barat _Soul Society_! Kami semua tidak bisa menanganinya!"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

**^NOT THAT EASY^**

Kurosaki Ichigo duduk di dalam ruangan kerjanya, kali ini ia tersenyum senang, wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah daripada biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum berangkat, ia terlebih dahulu pergi ke Urahara-_Shouten _untuk bertemu dengan –paman-mesum-berbakiak- dan memintanya agar menghubungi istri tercintanya agar segera pulang karena anaknya terus saja menangis, merengek meminta bertemu dengan ibunya. Setelah menunggu sedikit lebih lama, perkataan Urahara membuatnya tersenyum senang seperti saat ini. Besok istrinya akan kembali ke rumah. Ya, ia harus menyiapkan kejutan untuk menyambut kedatangan istri mungil tercintanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering, membuyarkan lamunan tentang istrinya. Sejenak, keningnya berkerut melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, _Oyaji_?"

_"Kau tadi pergi ke Urahara-Shouten?"_

"Ya. Aku memintanya untuk menghubungi Rukia, dan Rukia akan pulang besok."

_"Bagus! anakmu ini susah sekali dibujuk! Apa yang ada di pikirannya hanya ibunya? Aku sedikit kecewa dengan cucuku ini, my soooon~"_

"_Oyaji_! Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti itu…." dengus Ichigo.

_"Dan… oh! Apa kau tadi bilang Rukia akan kembali besok? Kalau begitu… kau harus ambil cuti sehari dan sampaikan salamku pada menantu tercintaku, aku tidak bisa datang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya karena pekerjaan yang mendadak!"_

"Apa?!" seketika Ichigo melirik kalender meja, _Sial! _Ia baru sadar bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Rukia. 14 Januari!

_"Jangan bilang kau lupa!"_

"Ya, hampir saja aku melupakannya. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, _Oyaji_!"

_"Sama-sama, my sooon~! Selamat bekerja, nak! Jangan lupa kau harus bebas dari gangguan besok!"_

Sambungan tertutup. Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya. Ya, sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan lebih dari kejutan penyambutan besok.

**^NOT THAT EASY^**

Hari ini Ichigo bisa bernapas lega setelah ditinggal beberapa hari oleh istri tercintanya. Pasalnya, Ichiru tidak lagi menangis ataupun merengek meminta bertemu dengan ibunya. Ichigo menyampaikan kabar bahwa ibunya akan pulang hari ini, dan langsung saja anak laki-laki berambut terang itu tersenyum senang. Ichigo juga mengajak puteranya membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun ibunya. Bukankah sungguh hari yang sangat tenang? Tanpa telepon dari rumah sakit –karena Ichigo sengaja mematikan ponselnya- dan tanpa rengekan anaknya.

"_Otou-chan_! Nanti aku yang menghias kuenya ya!"

Ichigo menatap puteranya dan tersenyum. Lihatlah! Celemek kotor penuh noda cokelat, topi koki kecil, dan wajah penuh tepung. Apa puteranya akan berubah menjadi monster roti? Lantas, Ichigo mencubit pipi puteranya gemas.

"Baiklah! Nanti Ichiru yang menghias kuenya!"

"Yay! Aku tidak sabar menunggu _Okaa-chan _pulang! Pasti _Okaa-chan _sangat senang!" oceh puteranya.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Tidak! Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Sesaat, ingatannya langsung tertuju pada Rukia. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, saat Rukia hilang ingatan dan menjadi _hollow _akibat ulah Shizuku dan Homura. Terlintas satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya, apa Rukia baik-baik saja? Seketika, tubuhnya menjadi kaku, membayangkan Rukianya berada dalam bahaya. Ia ingin menolongnya, namun meninggalkan Ichiru di sini sendirian akan lebih beresiko. Tidak! Istrinya adalah seorang wakil kapten! Pasti istrinya baik-baik saja!

"_Otou-chan_, apa _Okaa-chan _akan kembali lebih cepat hari ini? Aku ingin segera memeluknya…."

Ichigo membuyarkan lamunannya, kemudian tersenyum lemah menatap anaknya, melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali, membuat kejutan untuk istrinya.

_"Okaa-chan _merindukanmu, jadi _Okaa-chan _pasti cepat kembali untuk segera menemuimu," _ya, semoga ia baik-baik saja_.

**^NOT THAT EASY^**

Pukul 7 malam, dan yang ditunggu belum juga datang, padahal kejutan sudah disiapkan. Ayah dan anak itu ada di ruang tengah, duduk di kursi sofa dengan televisi yang menyala, namun mereka tidak menontonnya, melainkan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ichiru tidur-tiduran berbantalkan paha ayahnya, sedangkan pria berambut oranye itu hanya duduk bersandar, sesekali mengusap rambut anak yang serupa dengannya.

"_Otou-chan, _apa benar _Okaa-chan _berjanji untuk pulang hari ini?"

"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi, Ichiru."

"Apa _Okaa-chan _tidak menyayangiku? _Okaa-chan _pergi lama sekali…" dan mata violet Ichiru mulai berair.

"_Okaa-chan _sangat menyayangimu, _Okaa-chan _hanya pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Sebagai _Shinigami_?"

Ichigo terdiam. Tidak salah Ichiru mengerti tentang _Shinigami_, Ichigo dan Rukia pernah menjelaskannya pada Ichiru dulu, agar Ichiru mengerti siapa ayah dan ibunya dan tidak bertanya lagi jika suatu saat ia mendapati ayah dan ibunya mengenakan _shihakushou _sambil membawa _zanpakutou._

"Ya, sebagai seorang _Shinigami_."

"Aku lebih suka _Okaa-chan _di rumah saja menemaniku, mengantarku sekolah, dan memasak makanan kesukaanku daripada melihat _Okaa-chan _menjadi _Shinigami_."

Ichigo menarik napas panjang, "Ya, _Otou-chan _juga," _karena menjadi Shinigami lebih beresiko daripada sekedar mengurus rumah tangga. Shinigami bisa mati karena pertempuran, sedangkan seseorang tidak bisa mati hanya karena mengurus rumah tangga secara normal. _Sesaat, Ichigo membayangkan suatu hal yang buruk. _Oh ayolah Rukia! Jangan mati! _

"_Otou-chan_, apa _Okaa-chan _baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sedangkan ia terus saja merasakan suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Rukia.

"Ya, _Okaa-chan-_mu pasti baik-baik saja," _semoga saja_….

**^NOT THAT EASY^**

Dua jam bukan waktu yang singkat untuk Ichiru menunggu kedatangan ibunya. Lihatlah! Bahkan matanya sampai terpejam. Ichiru tertidur tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ichigo melihat puteranya miris, tidak tega. _Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Rukia? _Batin Ichigo. Lantas, Ichigo mematikan televisi dan menggendong puteranya, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya… hari ini istrinya tidak akan datang.

**^NOT THAT EASY^**

Tiba-tiba Rukia terbangun, mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit. Ada perban di tangan kanannya, dan _Sode no Shirayuki _telah berubah menjadi bentuknya semula, bersandar di dinding sudut ruangan. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir di Divisi 4. Saat itu… ia mendapat telepon dari Urahara yang berkata bahwa puteranya terus saja merengek dan Ichigo tidak bisa menanganinya. Setelah itu, seorang anggota Divisi 13 datang padanya, melaporkan bahwa ada makhluk berkekuatan setara dengan _espada_ muncul di sebelah barat _Soul Society _dan mengharuskannya pergi ke sana. Telepon dari Urahara membuatnya hilang konsentrasi dan berikutnya… ia merasakan sakit di tangan kanannya, entah bagaimana cara makhluk itu menyerangnya hingga semua menjadi gelap, dan… inilah akhirnya, Divisi 4!

"Rukia-_san_! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun! Kau hampir saja mati, kalau saja Kuchiki-_taichou _tidak menyelamatkanmu dan menghabisi monster itu. Apa yang membuat keadaanmu seperti ini? Bahkan tadi pagi kau sempat kritis! Aku khawatir sekali, Rukia-_san_!"

"_Nii-sama_?"

"Ya, sayangnya… Kuchiki-_taichou _sudah pergi beberapa saat setelah keadaanmu kembali normal. Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" tanya anggota Divisi 4 berbadan ringkih itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hanatarou," ujar Rukia yang mencoba duduk. Ia tahu kepalanya masih pusing, namun ia berbohong agar Hanatarou tidak begitu mencemaskannya. Kemudian, ia melihat ke jendela, seketika mata violetnya melebar.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Hanatarou melihat langit-langit, meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya, "Um… hampir dua hari… mungkin?"

"Sial! Aku harus ke Karakura!" Rukia segera bangkit, menyambar _zanpakutou-_nya dan segera pergi.

"Rukia-_san_! Tapi kau masih belum pulih!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hanatarou!" teriak Rukia, dan… Bruk! Ia menabrak seseorang. Dengan segera ia membungkuk saat tahu siapa yang ditabraknya.

"_Sumimasen_, Ukitake-_taichou_!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku dan Kyoraku baru saja akan menjengukmu. Apa kau… sudah sehat?"

Rukia mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap kaptennya dan kapten Divisi 8 secara bergantian.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. _Taichou _tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku harus segera kembali ke Karakura."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tampak tidak sehat. Istirahatkah, Rukia-_chan_…."

"Terima kasih, Kyoraku-_Taichou_, tapi aku harus menepati janjiku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu barulah aku akan berterima kasih pada _Nii-sama_. Sampai jumpa!" kemudian, Rukia kembali pergi, setengah berlari. Sejenak, rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya hilang begitu saja saat membayangkan wajah Ichiru yang menangis, menunggu kedatangannya. _Tunggulah, Ichiru! Okaa-chan akan segera datang_.

**^NOT THAT EASY^**

Rukia menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana keluarga Kurosaki tanpa harus membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Rumah yang tampak gelap dan sunyi. Lantas, ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah. 23.38, hampir tengah malam! Pantas saja rumah sudah sepi! Semuanya telah tidur, dan sepertinya ia terlambat menepati janjinya. Rukia berjalan, hendak menuju kamar suaminya yang ada di lantai 2, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu di atas meja makan. Rukia beralih ke arah dapur, menyalakan lampu dan mendapati kejutan kecil yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Sebuah kue ulang tahun putih dengan tulisan, _'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Okaa-chan!' _berwarna cokelat, ada juga gambar hati serta beberapa stroberi di atasnya. Kue ulang tahun yang berantakan, namun dengan begitu ia tahu bahwa kue itu adalah hasil karya putera dan suaminya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tuhan! Bahkan ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya! Dan… Rukia sudah hampir melewatkannya dengan merusak kejutan kecil yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Oh! Andai saja ia tidak diserang monster menyebalkan itu! Rukia tersenyum, kemudian memasukkan kue ulang tahun itu ke dalam kulkas, segera beranjak menuju kamar Ichiru. Di dalam kamar Ichiru, ia melihat anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu telah tertidur pulas. Rukia duduk di tepi ranjang puteranya, mengusap rambut oranyenya.

"Cepat pulang, _Okaa-chan_…."

Rukia tersenyum, hatinya tersentuh, lantas ia mengecup kening Ichiru.

"_Okaa-chan _di sini, sayang. Bangunlah besok pagi dan _Okaa-chan _akan menemanimu bermain," ujar Rukia, kemudian ia bangkit dan keluar dari dalam kamar Ichiru.

"Kau terlambat, Rukia!"

"Ichigo!" hampir saja jantung Rukia keluar dari tempatnya saat ia tahu suaminya sudah ada di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Ichigo yang kemudian memeluk Rukia erat. Rukia tersenyum, membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Kemudian, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. Rukia segera masuk ke dalam _gigai _dan melanjutkan istirahat di dalam kamar Ichigo. Ya… kondisinya belum begitu baik, kan? Ichigo berada di sampingnya, duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu tampak pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo."

"Kau tidak bisa berkata _'baik-baik saja' _saat kau tampak tidak baik, Rukia! Katakan padaku, apa yang telah terjadi, karena aku merasa tidak nyaman sejak tadi. Aku membayangkan bagaimana bila kau terluka, atau menghilang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menghadapi Ichiru yang terus merengek memintamu selalu di sisinya."

"_Baka_! Aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau bisa mengurus Ichiru sendirian! Hampir saja aku memukul kepala oranye bodohmu itu karena kau tidak becus mengurus Ichiru! Apa Ichiru lebih susah ditangani daripada mengalahkan Aizen?"

Seketika, Ichigo menjadi kesal, "Bisakah kau berhenti memojokkanku, Rukia? Dengan keadaan terluka seperti ini kau masih bisa mengejekku? Yang benar saja!"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi bahwa aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo?"

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja…." Ichigo mulai merapat pada Rukia dan Rukia merasa kalau ini bukan hal yang bagus untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku seorang anak lagi? Siapa tahu anak selanjutnya tidak seperti Ichiru dan hanya menurut padaku."

Seketika, wajah Rukia merona merah. Bingo! Tepat seperti dugaannya!

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Rukia! Aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dariku, istriku sayang," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum nakal.

Ichigo mulai menciumi Rukia, dari dahi, pipi, hingga bibirnya, melumatnya dengan rakus.

"I-Ichi… aku baru saja meninggalkanmu bersama Ichiru selama tiga hari…."

"Aku tidak peduli, sayang. Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku lagi."

Ichigo mulai merabanya, membuka kancing piyama Rukia perlahan, dan…

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"_Otou-chan_! Aku tahu _Okaa-chan _ada di dalam! Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Okaa-chan_! _Otou-chan_…!"

Itu suara Ichiru! Merengek sambil menggedor pintu kamar ayahnya. Ichigo memutar bola matanya, _Sial! Anak ini memang benar-benar menggangguku! _Padahal baru saja Ichigo akan memberikan seorang adik untuknya. Segera saja Ichigo bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya, berjalan menuju pintu dengan kesal. Rukia bangkit, tersenyum sambil memasang kembali kancing piyamanya.

"Dasar anak _Shinigami_! Bisa merasakan bahwa ibunya di sini dan segera mengganggu kegiatan ayahnya!"

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Bagaimanapun dia anakmu juga, Ichigo. Apa kau lupa bahwa kau juga _Shinigami _sama sepertiku?"

"Diam!"

Setelah Ichigo memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya, Ichiru segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Okaa-chan_! Aku rindu _Okaa-chan_!" Ichiru menangis dan terus merengek walau mata violetnya masih setengah mengantuk.

"_Arigatou_, Ichiru. _Okaa-chan _juga merindukanmu…."

Ichigo menutup kembali pintunya, berjalan menghampiri ranjang di mana Ichiru memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Apa aku tetap mendapatkan bagianku malam ini, Rukia?"

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya tidak, Suamiku sayang."

"Oh sial! Yang benar saja!" umpat Ichigo sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Yah… sepertinya semua tidaklah mudah bagi Ichigo, Sabar ya… Ichigo!

**Now, It's Over**

* * *

_Arigato_ udah baca!

Bagaimana fic Izumi kali ini? Semoga bisa menghibur, ya…

_And_… _Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Rukia-chaaan! _

**14 Januari 2014**


End file.
